Traveller's Guide: Kuroshitsuji
by crystalskies
Summary: Alice Whiterose is your average British girl, until she discovered a weird program that could teleport her anywhere she likes, even to her favourite anime; Kuroshitsuji! With her snarky, sarcastic and overly-energetic attitude, the Kuroshitsuji characters are surely going in for one crazy ride in a never-ending rollercoaster of joy, awkwardness and romance! [Rated T for swearing!]
1. Teleported - Wait, What!

**Author's Note:** Hello guys, **crystalskies **here *waves*This is officially my first fanfic, so bear with it () I'm not sure if this turns out good, and sorry for the grammar errors – if there are some (because I'm a lazy dude. LOL) This chapter is a bit boring, so please bear with it! The future chapters will be more fun, though! I just really want to get the part of her teleporting over with.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji, not now, not tomorrow, not next year, not next decade, not ever. (If I did I will make lots of reader insert episodes but then I remembered... I don't own it! *slaps forehead*)

**More notes: **_Italic _are the thoughts, **Bold **are just underlined and exaggerated movements. Oh, and there will be some references here.

**Warning: **Contains some swearing. All the story, people and other stuff I write here is fictional. It has nothing to do with real-life occurences, any story, or any person, alive or dead.

* * *

**Chapter One  
Teleported... Wait, What?!**

* * *

I scrolled down the creepypasta website, my eyes scanning the stories. Today is the first day of summer break. Summer break = me lazying around in front of my Mac Pro computer all day with a bag of potato crisps on one hand and a glass of milkshake on the other hand.

By the way, let me introduce myself. My name is Alice Whiterose. I am naturally blonde and I have crystal blue eyes. My skin is very pale because I hate tanning. Honestly, I don't get it. Why do you like burning your skin? It hurts and it goes all red. But that's none of my concern. I'm an average British girl who's addicted to music (but not selfies or Starbucks or stuff like that, I'm not shallow) and beauty tips.

I also like horror stories, and since the day I discovered creepypasta from my best friends, I've been hooked! I love gaming creepypasta because it's **So. Not. Real. **And it's too predictable.

Anyways, as I was saying, I scrolled down the creepypasta website expectantly. I've read most of the stories, and I'm kinda picky at picking the stories, but then a story caught my eye. It's titled **e-Bay Weirdness and Mayhem**, and I think to myself, _Usually e-Bay creepypastas are so funny, so why the fuck not? _I clicked the story.

Little did I know, that is going to be the start of a crazy adventure.

The story is just like other stories, it starts with the person telling the reader about the e-Bay weirdness and how she found a game in e-Bay that can teleport the buyer to the game, but she's too afraid to check it out and yadda-yadda-yadda. I don't know why, usually I would just exit back to the creepypasta home, but this time, I'm tempted to actually **try **it.

So here I am, in e-Bay, typing **Gameportmachine**. I waited and waited while tying my long blonde hair into a high ponytail, and finally the results are... none.

Well, what a bummer. I should've known. I clicked back, but I accidentally clicked refresh by accident, and then... it appeared. One result. **Gameportmachine. **That's it. No pictures, no nothing. Just the title, there's not even the price. Curious, I clicked on it.

And I was brought to a website. I was so surprised my eyeballs literally popped from their sockets. WTF is happening?!

"**Welcome to Gameportmachine. You are one of the lucky ones to be whisked here.  
So, don't miss your chance. This game is free, and the platform is Windows, Mac, and Linux. **

**Type a fictional world/name of cartoon/game you want to be teleported into:  
(**insert blank rectangle here for typing**)**

**To go back, you can just picture your house, say you want to go there again and you'll be there in a matter of seconds. Please note that once you're back, you can't go there anymore. And if you're dead in the fictional world, you **_**die here as well, because the **__**same you**__** are dead.**_

**Fun Fact:  
While you're in the fictional world, nobody in the real world will ever know your existence. Shortly, your very existence will be wiped from this world. But once you go back, everyone will remember you again and your existence will be restored.**

**Enjoy and don't forget; this is a one-in-a-lifetime chance."**

What. The. Actual. Fuck. Should I do it? Should I?! I want to! I was never the one to believe in magic, but this is just... beyond my imagination! This shit is real! And I want to test it! Now think, what world should I be teleported into?

I thought long, I even wrote the worlds and what could kill me, etc, etc. My list includes;

**Madoka Magica (Anime) **While fighting witches is cool and the oufit is pretty, I don't want to get killed. And the dungeon is very disturbing. So, it's a big no.

**Amnesia (Game) **I love horror and dark rooms, but I hate jumpscares and shit like that. I'll have to say no.

**Sword Art Online (Anime) **Fighting monsters are cool and exploring are fun, but I won't take chances. If I get killed there, I'll also die in the real world. NO!

**Kuroshitsuji (Anime/Manga) **...

That's right! I've always wanted to know how the Victorian era was like! Plus, it's my favourite anime! I'm new to Kuroshitsuji, but I've been so obsessed with the series ever since I know it! Yeessshh!

I typed "Kuroshitsuji" and almost instantly the result was found. I clicked it.

Silence... I stared at my computer screen. It was blinking for a few seconds then it completely shuts down.

"What the-!"

Then it turned on again, and a program was opened. Curious, I stared and waited. The program went fullscreen and it was black. Then, a small white text appeared on the center.

"**New Game"**

One click that will change my life forever. Oh my God this is actually real!

Hurriedly, I packed all my clothes, all my gadgets (including my games, of course excluding the PlayStation), and also my favourite things in a royal blue suitcase and gripped it. If this really worked, then I want to be teleported there with all the modern day stuffs!

And then... I clicked.

* * *

White.. it's all I can see. Blinding light that caused me to close my eyes. This light blinded my eyes a second after I clicked! "What the hell is happening?!" I screamed in panic, before the light faded. And the next thing I knew, I was unconscious.

* * *

The delightful smell of tea stirred me from my slumber as I began to wake.

... Huh? The bed is so soft.. Wha? Slowly, I opened my eyes.

**WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!**

"Are you alright, Miss?"

I panicked and turned my head to see... Oh my God.

**The **Sebastian Michaelis is standing in front of me! My eyeballs literally just jumped out from its' sockets. "Y-Y-You! YOU!" I stuttered like an idiot, but I was too shocked to care.

"Pardon?"

"YOU ARE—WHERE AM I?!" I half-yelled, making him raise an eyebrow.

"The Phantomhive Manor?" he replied, hoping it would ring a bell to me. And **yes it fucking did!**

"D -did you just say... **Phantomhive Manor?!**" I screeched, not believing my ears. He blinked twice and nodded.

"Yes, Miss. Is everything alright?"

"How did I- How did I get here?" I asked, trying to calm down.

"Well, I found you lying on the garden beside the roses, so I brought you here. May I ask you who you are and how you got on the Young Master's garden?" he asked back, placing the tea he was holding to the table next to the bed I'm currently in.

"I—I was... It's... I- I.. It's a long story..." I said, still in a daze. Then I remembered about my suitcase. "D-do you see any suitcase next to me?!" I asked in a hurry, and he nodded his head.

"Yes. It's here." He said, holding up my suitcase. "Is it yours?" _Hell yeah it's mine!_

"Yes! Can you please give it back to me?" I asked impatiently. He blinked and nodded, and I literally snatched it from him unladylikely.

I zipped it open and let out a sigh of relief when I saw my treasures.

**Favourite clothes, check!  
Gadgets and games, check!  
Camera and charger, check!  
Favourite books, check!  
Silver dagger, check!**

I sighed in relief once again, and quickly took my iPhone. I felt Sebastian raise an eyebrow at the thing I'm holding. Oddly enough, there's actually an internet connection _**and **_a Wi-Fi connection!

"Excuse me Miss, but what is that thing?" Sebastian asked, trying to get a better look and animatedly got a question mark over his head when he saw my background image... which is him and Ciel dancing. "Is that... me and the Young Master—are you an assassin?!" he asked suspiciously.

I slapped my forehead in frustration.

Good. A minute in Kuroshitsuji and the demon butler already wanted to kill me? I should've known to pick Amnesia instead.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, this is the first chapter! I know that it has LOTS of references, sorry if you don't know some of them, but the chapters will get better, I promise you that! Until then, please leave a Review~ Critics and suggestions are appreciated! Follows/Favourites will get a cyber cookie, and a review will get the cyber milk to complete the cyber dish ^^

Byeee! **~crystalskies**


	2. Miss Know-It-All!

**Author's Note: **Hello again guys, it's **crystalskies**! I'm back with chapter two! Woot woot!~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji, whatever, whatever.

**More Notes: **_Italics are thoughts, _**Bold are exaggerated/underlined movements, **this story will contain some swearing, yadda yadda yadda. Sorry for any grammar errors, coz I'm typing this at 2 in the morning. *sighs*

* * *

**Chapter Two  
Miss Know-It-All!**

* * *

"Sebastian, I'm **not **an assassin, okay?!" I sighed while typing a message to my best friend Anneliese, hoping she would know what to do. (she probably won't believe me...)

"Then why do you have a picture of me and the Young Master dancing?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well... it's kind of a long story.. I'm from a different world... I guess.. In my world, you and everyone here are just a part of an anime or manga. A fictional being, for short. And, somehow... I teleported here..." I said, trailing off.

"What's your proof?" he asked.

I racked my brain for a second. "Well.. for starters... I know that you're a demon, and your master is Ciel Phantomhive... and there are four other servants here who is clumsy, and—" I rambled on and on about everything that I knew, and he stared at me like I was an insane person.

"How did you get that information?!"

"Well, I told you that I know everything about y—" Just then, my alarm goes off. Brazilian Flower by Jean-Jacques Perrey played loud and clear. (if you watched PewDiePie you will know)

He nearly jumped. "What is that?!"

"Oh, it's just my alarm."

"Alarm?"

"Yeah, it goes off every 4 PM. I have violin lessons at that time." I said casually and hummed along to the song.

"What the bloody hell is that horrifying noise?!" Ciel Phantomhive bursted in through the door. I squealed.

"Ciel! Hi!" I giggled. He quickly regained his composure.

"Oh, I see you're awake, Miss. Where on Earth is that noise coming from? It's bursting my eardrums!" he exclaimed and I quickly turned off the alarm.

"Well.. it's a long story." I chuckled and sweatdropped.

"My Lord, it seems that we have an unexpected visit from someone in a different world." Sebastian said. Ciel stared at him, a vein suddenly appeared on his head.

"Stop joking! What are you talking about?"

"That's why I told you it's a long story!" I cut in. Both of them stared at me. I sighed and began telling him everything.

"Well, it starts when..."

* * *

"And that concludes my story of how I got here! Now, show me to my room!" I cheered. Ciel stared at me like I was insane. "What, you don't believe me?" I asked.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed.

"Even after I told you the proof?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"No." He answered firmly.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Well then, I'm just going to go, but don't come crying to me when something bad happens. I know the future, so you better think twice before not believing me!" I screeched.

"You know the future?" he asked, his expression suddenly changed.

"Yup. Everything. I know everything." I said, proud of myself.

He seem to think for a second. "Then, I'll let you stay if you can beat me in a game of chess. If you know the future, then you know what my moves are." He said.

_What the—dude, he still doesn't get it! By 'I know the future' it doesn't mean that I know __**everything **__in the future that isn't in the anime or manga! God! This kid is so—so—Urgh! Good thing I'm unbeatable at this game..._

"Fine, I accept your challenge."

* * *

"Checkmate." I said for probably the fifth time.

I won at the first game, he asked for a rematch. I won again, and he asked for another rematch. Then I won the next two games and he also asked for a rematch. Now, in the fifth game, I won AGAIN.

His expression changed drastically and he slammed his hands on the table. "FINE! FINE! You beat me! You may stay!" he said in frustration.

I smirked at this. "I told you~" I said in a sing-song voice, knocking his King and standing up, winking at him.

I followed Sebastian through the hallways, humming a song. What song, you ask? "I whip my hair, back and forth, I whip my hair, back and forth—"

"I must say, my Lady, I was impressed when you managed to beat Young Master at chess." He suddenly said.

"Thank you~ I didn't use my powers, I'm just really good at chess." I said.

He glanced at me. "I see."

"Stop staring at me like that. You're creeping me out! Pedophile." I whispered the last part and giggled like a maniac.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing... So, we arrived!" I cheered.

"Yes. This is your room, my Lady." He said, opening the door for me.

"Nice~" I whistled, studying the huge room. "Well, thank you for your assistance, but now I've got to see my show!" I grinned.

"What show?" he asked.

"5SOS AND VAMPIRE DIARIES!~" I screeched and started fangirling.

"What—you know what, I'm not going to ask." He sighed and went out. I giggled and opened my computer that somehow ended up in the Kuroshitsuji world too. Then I remembered.

"WHERE'S MAH POPCORN?!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **And that's chapter two! By the way, I want to thank you for all the follows, favourites and comments! So, thank you to **B. T. Emmett **and **tokiluv **for the comments, glad you liked it and thanks for the ecouraging words. Thank you to **B. T. Emmett**,** Hands of Destiny**, **Helen Teng**, **kayhenry247**,** tokiluv**, and** xXLostxInxWonderlandxX** for the follows, and also thank you once again to **Helen Teng**, **kayhenry247**,** tokiluv**, and** xXLostxInxWonderlandxX **for the favourites! You guys are awesomeee! **~crystalskies**


	3. Proper Manners and Nyan Cat!

**Author's Note: **I'm back... with sore legs and arms... I jogged all day and played badminton, and now my body **aches like fucking hell.** *cries animatedly* Now I'm enjoying my ice-cream while typing this chapter for you guys... hope you enjoy... *squirms like a worm*

**Disclaimer: **I don't... own anything... except for my... OC...

**More Notes: **Honestly, you guys already know what the Italics and Bold means, right?

* * *

**Chapter Three  
Proper Manners and Nyan Cat!**

* * *

"Good mooooorrrniiiinggg!" a screech erupted from the dining room, making Ciel choke on his pancakes. The poor boy started coughing and reached for his drink. "Oh? Sorry, Ciel~" Alice giggled in a not-so-sorry-manner and proceeded to animatedly jog around the room with a ridiculous amount of energy.

"Was it really necessary to yell like that? And stop running!" he yelled, irritated.

"I told you that I'm sorry! Geez! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today..." Alice sneered playfully and Ciel justt groaned and continued eating.

"Sit down." He ordered and Alice gladly sat.

"So, what's new?"

Ciel sighed and massaged his temples. "You will act as my distant relative, Alice Phantomhive." He said.

"WHAAAATTT?!" Alice screeched again, "But why?"

"Well, it would be weird if people knew that someone was staying at my manor, let alone a freeloading girl." He sneered, "So you are to act as my distant relative from France who is going to stay with me for quite a long time. Understood?"

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say, Sherlock!" Alice waved away and began to eat. "This is the best thing I've ever tasted in my whole life~" she sighed in content. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Why thank you, my Lady." Sebastian chimed in, smiling.

"Anyways, you are to learn proper manner if you're going to stay here and act as a sophisticated lady. I'm going to have Sebastian to teach you everything you need to know." Ciel said. Alice looked at him strangely.

"Dude, just because I'm from the 21th century, does **not **mean that I can't act all 'noble and high'. I've gone to a rennaisance fair and played as Queen Victoria in a play called.. what's it called again? Damn, I always forgot the title.. but anyways, I know how to act ladylike!" Alice protested.

"Really? Then we're going to test you."

"T-TEST ME?! Why?! You don't believe me?"

S-i-l-e-n-c-e.

"Umm... no."

"Well shit."

"...And please stop cursing, it's very unladylike."

"I can curse whenever and wherever I want! Look at me! *insert all curse words in the dictionary*"

"Please, stop. It's tearing my eardrums."

* * *

"Wow, I never knew she could be this elegant." Ciel thought, eyes wide as he witnessed _**the **_overly-energetic Alice turn into the most elegant lady he has ever seen. With gentle eyes Alice brought the teacup closer to her lips and proceeded to drink with grace that could outstand even the Queen herself.

Putting down the teacup still-elegantly, she turned her head to Ciel and his butler (whose eyes were both wide) and giggled. (still elegantly!) "How was that?"

"That was—umm.. it's just—... Wow." Ciel fumbled with his words, causing the blue-eyed girl giggle once more.

"So.. can I switch into my character or do I need to stay in this 'Queen Victoria' mode all day?"

* * *

*insert random duck quack here* (QUACK.)

* * *

"My Lady, can I come in?"

"Yeaaaa, sure! The door's unlocked!" Alice replied, eyes focused on her computer.

"Thank you—what are you staring at? It's a little hard to adjust to your modern technologies, or I should say, 21th century mess." Sebastian entered and stood behind Alice, peeking at what she's seeing. Alice rolled her eyes.

"You might want to exit now. I'm going to watch my daily dose of Nyan Cat~!" Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"Cat?" Sebastian asked, interested.

"Well... uhm, yeah. You want to watch?" Alice offered a little bit unsure.

"Why not?"

So Alice clicked the video.

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

"_**Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan—"**_

I stopped writing and raised an eyebrow. What is that horrifying noise?!

"_**Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan—"**_

It goes nonstop for about a minute. I stood and ran to the source of the voice. Can't I get some peace and quiet for a day?!

"_**Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan—"**_

ARGH! My eardrums are bleeding!

"WILL ANYONE PLEASE STOP THIS NOI—" I gaped when I saw Alice and Sebastian 'aww'ing while the damned music continued playing.

"_**Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan—"**_

"SEBASTIAN!"

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's all the ideas I have for today. As usual, please leave a review, don't forget to follow/favourite, and stay awesome. K?**


	4. Tumblr User Arisu-Oujo-Sama-Desu!

**Author's Note: **Hullo! I'm not dead! Sorry for the long wait.. I'm recovering from a sickness so I haven't been updating! Oh, oh, and by the way, there's a guest who reviewed and he/she talks in Spanish and I can't talk Spanish so I don't frickin understand what he/she says and so I want to say sorry! I don't know what you say, but I think you're enjoying it by the way you're writing your review so.. if you don't mind, please type another review but this time in English. Thanks in advance. LOL. (._.) Oh, and there's some reference here. (If you get the reference, that is. :P) *dozes off*

**Disclaimer: ***wakes up* HUH?! I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI!

* * *

**Chapter Four  
Tumblr User Arisu-Oujo-Sama-Desu!**

* * *

Shortly after the incident with Nyan Cat, Sebastian had been banned from going to Alice's room. Alice was bored beyond death. She already checked all of her social media for updates, but there's nothing good. Then she remembered something. SHE HADN'T CHECKED TUMBLR!

Excited, she jumped and rushed to get her laptop.

Moments later, she was busy giggling at her fellow tumblr friends posting about anime and other random things.

"ALICE!" The door burst open to reveal an annoyed and out-of-breath Ciel.

"Why hello there Mr-I-Forgot-To-Knock-The-Door. What'cha want?" Alice lowered her laptop screen instantly.

"Don't 'what'cha want' me! You dissapeared after breakfast! You left me talking to no one in particular and embarass me in front of Sebastian!" Ciel whined. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Well what the hell was I supposed to do? You were talking about your company's financial reports! I'm not interested in that!" she protested. "Now if you excuse me, I have to check my Tumfur—I mean Tumblr."

"Tum—What?"

"Tumblr. It's a social media where you can post anything you want and see what other people are posting! It's so random and funny! Oh, look at this—hahahahaha!" Alice rolled out of bed and proceeded to roll on the floor laughing, before stopping and wiping her eyes.

"So funny..."

"What is?! You people from future just really confuse me!" Ciel exclaimed, raising his hands in defeat. "I'll be going now before I lose my mind!"

"W—Wait! Ciel!"

Ciel stopped on his tracks. "Yes?"

"Strike a pose, will you? Pretty please!" Alice grinned, taking her phone out. Ciel turned back, staring at her in confusion.

"Whatever for?"

'Click!'

"More confident this time! Come on!"

Ciel glared. "Stop doing whatever you're doing! This is ridiculous!"

'Click!'

"I'm **so **posting this on Tumblr."

"Wait, wha—"

'Click!'

"Okay! That's enough! Thank you for your cooperation." Alice grinned in satisfication and jammed some buttons. Ciel huffed in annoyance and took big steps towards her.

"I demand to know what you are doing!" he ordered, glaring daggers at her. Alice pouted.

"I'm just posting your picture on Tumblr. Chillax, bro. This is going to make me popular!" she squealed. "Oh, what's this? Le new follower has appeared! Kawaiishoujo43? And she likes anime?! This isn't possible." She paused and stared at the ceiling dramatically. "The heavens has blessed me today with a new best friend. Thank you. Thank you." She sighed in bliss. Ciel shook his head at her antics.

"What is that? Arisu.. Oujo sama de—desu?" Ciel raised an eyebrow, trying to get a better look. Alice giggled. "Yup! That's my username at Tumblr! Arisu-Oujo-Sama-Desu! Cool, right?"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "You are so weird."

"Thank you for the compliment."

"But, you're weird in a good way, I have to admit that." Ciel said and felt his cheeks redden a bit. Alice blushed.

"Awwwww, stahp it u~"

Ciel blushed a shade darker. "Stop saying weird things I don't understand!"

Alice merely flashed a grin in response, satisfied.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yup. That's all. Sorry for the short chapter, but, my fingers felt lie giving in everytime I write. I'm sick to the bone. Gomenasai, readers. Thank you for supporting this story and I'll see you on the next chapter!~


	5. A Girl's Gotta Do What a Girl's Gotta Do

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I'm feeling good today, so I'm updating! I'm going to write the real story now. Heheh. And this chapter is me trying hard to be serious. Enjoy~

P.S: I forgot the storyline of Season One, so please bear with me!

**Disclaimer: **Nope. I still don't own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

**Chapter Five  
A Girl's Gotta Do What a Girl's Gotta Do!**

* * *

_..._

_Greed, huh?_

* * *

"So, Ciel, how's the meeting?" Alice asked at the boy who was reading a very thick book. They were inside the library, both reading in a calming silence.

Ciel merely sighed. "Boring." He replied, indulged in his book. Alice looked up from the book she's reading.

"Boring? That's what I expected to hear." She sighed. "You are such a heartless little boy. I heard that your aunt's also there."

Ciel nodded. "Yes. What of it?"

Alice stared at him thoughtfully. "Time... What is time to you, Ciel?"

Ciel stared at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"If you could go back in time, would you do it?" Alice continued.

"Maybe." Came his short reply.

Alice continued to read again, after glancing at him knowingly. "Time cannot be rewound, Ciel. And a dead person cannot be brought to life." She said. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the sudden change of personality?"

Alice smiled a little. "Love your family while you still can."

Ciel stared at her, getting more and more confused.

"Use your time wisely. Promise me that, Ciel."

"What? Well, okay, if you insist... I promise."

Alice smiled and looked back to her book. "Good." She said, "Very good."

Ciel was still confused by what she said. _"Why does she suddenly said that? What does that has to do with anything?"_

* * *

"You've been quiet all day. What's troubling you?" Ciel suddenly asked.

Alice flashed him a small smile. "Nothing. I'm just trying hard not to get in the storyline." She replied.

"I miss the crazy Alice, you know." Ciel mumbled, loud enough for Alice to hear.

"Awwwww, stahp it u~"

"Yeah, that's better."

"Wait!" Alice gasped. Ciel stopped moving. His hand was still grasping the doorknob to his study.

"Something the matter, Alice?"

Alice sighed. "No, everything is fine." She replied. She glanced at her silver dagger hidden beneath her jacket. Ciel raised and eyebrow and pushed the door open.

* * *

Alice woke up and stared at her surroundings. Shit. The kidnapped scene. "Ciel! Wake up!" Alice silently nudged the unsconcious boy next to her. Someone glanced at her momentarily before returning to what he's doing.

Ciel stirred. "Wh—Where am I?"

Azzuro smirked and turned to them. "Finally awake, huh?"

"You." Ciel spat bitterly. "I remember now. You sent your men to kidnap me. And apparently, they also took Alice." He mumbled at the end.

Azzuro ranted about how the Italian family found the country bothersome. Alice rolled her eyes. How she wanted to punch this guy. _"Now, where's that dagger?"_

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

I walked to Young Master's study while bringing his afternoon tea. "Young Master, I have brought the afternoon tea." I said, knocking on the door. Nobody answered.

"Young Master?" I repeated.

I opened the door and was greeted by the wind. It turns out that the window was left open with papers scattered everywhere. "This is.."

I sighed. "Ah, how terrible. Now the tea I worked so hard to prepare will be meaningless."

* * *

**le epic timeskip  
Back to Alice, Ciel, and Azzuro~**

* * *

"You failed?! You useless bastards! This is why you're worth less than shit!," Azzuro screamed at the phone.

Alice smirked. Finally. She found the dagger and started to cut the rope typing her hands. "Ugh.. a little more..." she whispered.

She faintly heard the dude on the other line. "Wait, some trouble just came up.."

Screams of terror and screeching sounds can be heard. Ciel made a face while Alice just grinned in amusement.

"What's wrong? Did a bear show up or something?" Azzuro asked sarcastically.

More screeching. More screams. More amused grins from Alice.

Azzuro screamed on the phone again.

"It's coming!" the dude on the other line said frightfully. Azzuro raised an eyebrow. "What's coming?"

Screams and screeches again. Alice giggled at this point, earning a look from Ciel.

"Cut it out you fucking bastards!" Azzuro yelled.

Seeing the distressed Azzuro, both Ciel and Alice snickered loudly. Azzuro glared at them.

"Shut your mouths!" he yelled at them and slapped Ciel hard. Alice gave him a 'You-Won't-Dare' look, and Azzuro rolled his eyes. "I don't hit women."

Silence...

"Hello?"

Azzuro was surprised. Ciel rolled his eyes and Alice let out an annoyed sigh. "Mr. Showoff is coming to town~" she hummed.

"Hello? I am a member of the Phantomhive Household." The voice continued.

"I hope my master... and mistress, hasn't been troubling you."

Azzuro was too scared to answer.

"Hello? Is something the matter?"

Ciel and Alice stared at each other and gave each other a curt nod.

"Woof."

"Get your demon ass in here, Sebastian."

Ciel gave Alice a 'WTF' face.

"Understood. I'll come for both of you soon, so please wait a bit longer." Sebastian said and the clicking sound was heard. Azzuro widened his eyes in horror.

"Lock down the door and have the men on their guard!" Azzuro screamed.

Alice stared at him, amused. She never thought that it would actually be funny experiencing the kidnapping scene.

Lots of gunshots and other noises can be heard. Alice and Ciel exchanged glances and stared at Azzuro, who was beginning to panic more.

The door creaked.

"_There's my cue."_ Alice thought, and sliced the final strand of rope with her dagger. At the same time, Sebastian entered.

"I thank you for looking after my master... and mistress." He said. Azzuro was surprised by his entrance and blabbered things about how he should work with him. Sebastian kept his fake smile.

"However.." Azzuro paused.

Alice's ears perked up at that. Azzuro moved to get Ciel. As fast as lightning, she stabbed Azzuro deeply on the arm. She knew that Azzuro was going to grab Ciel and point a gun to his head, and all her life, she hated that one damned scene. So she's going to change the story, just once.

"ARGH!" Came Azzuro's pained scream. Alice smirked and stood tall, snickering at the Italian man who was screaming in pain.

"There, I've done what I wanted to. Sebastian, you can finish him off for me. I don't kill. And if someone shitty on the internet complains about this, I'll just say that I stabbed him for self defense." Alice pokerfaced and walked to Ciel, cutting his rope with her bloodstained dagger.

Sebastian grinned at her in amazement. "Very well, My Lady." He replied before turning to Azzuro.

* * *

"Thank you for.. for saving me back there..." Ciel mumbled. Alice smiled at him. "No problem, Ciel! He still slapped you, though." Alice said, referring to the wound on Ciel's face.

"It's fine.." he said, looking away.

"Halt!" she suddenly screamed. Sebastian stopped on his tracks, staring at her questioningly. Alice took her phone out.

"Just keep that pose! And SMILE!~ I'm posting this on Instagram! Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, hashtag; SHIP! YAOI!" she grinned, her antics returning, as Ciel sighed.

"I don't know what you mean by 'yaoi' or the definition of 'ship' for you, but I'm pretty sure that yaoi is something disgusting and by 'ship', you don't mean the ship they use to carry people at sea." Ciel said.

"What is a 'yaoi'?" Sebastian asked.

Alice grinned. "You wouldn't want to know."

"Try me."

"Well, it's a relationship between a boy and a boy." Alice replied in a sing-song voice. Ciel immidiately flushed red.

"Sebastian! Put me down this instant!" he raised an eyebrow. "But, Young Master.."

"Now!"

Sebastian put him down. Ciel threw Alice a deadly glare, earning himself an amused chuckle from Alice. "Told you, you wouldn't want to know~"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Officialy the longest chapter I've ever written. LOL. OR IS IT?!

Anyways... Hope that was not too bad, I tried to make the fic more serious.. in a way... heh. Until next time, readers! Don't forget to review! Authors like that shit.


End file.
